


I am Angry

by Minae_Ar



Series: Your Emotions [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anger, Gen, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar
Summary: There is someone missing in your life. When will they ever come back?
Series: Your Emotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049000
Kudos: 1





	I am Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty new to this but I will post more on my Instagram. Same username 👌🏾

No one ever understands how I feel. Every day I wake up thinking it would be a nice day. I want to hug someone but they aren’t here for me. Did they forget the promise we made a few years ago? If I ever do meet them again I would never forgive.


End file.
